Reborn Into Destruction
by Hand Knit
Summary: Fire, Raven, Sand, Dust, and Gray have sacrificed a part of their souls to be "reborn." Through this they have the power to save or destroy ThunderClan, but after awhile, the original bodies want their spirits back. . . but at what cost? T because it's Warriors.
1. Prologue

**First Warriors fanfic!**

 _Prologue_

 **Kestrelleg P.O.V.**

 _Kestrelleg paced outside, flinching at the sounds of his mates cries. Finally a tired looking_ Ivynose padded out. "Three toms and two she-cats. Go on in," she yawned.

Kestrelleg practically sprinted in. His mate, Fernfoot, was licking them tiredly. "I have some names, if you don't mind, Kestrelleg." The excited tom shook his head - there would be other litters. "This one-" she pointed to a large fiery orange tom, "is Firekit. The black she-cat will be Ravenkit, these two, the other she-kit and dusty colored tom will be Sandkit and Dustkit. The final tom is Graykit."

Kestrelleg looked on to his kits with confusion. The names were. . . familiar, he just couldn't place on why.

He slowly trudged outside after murmuring about how cute they were to Fernfoot. His thoughts were pushed out of the way when Blackleaf, Ivynose's apprentice, raced out to him with jumpy fear in her eyes. "Ivynose had a prophecy!" she breathed. "And I think it's about your kits! But now she's on the floor and her eyes were green and - "

Kestrelleg stopped her, saying, "Okay, that isn't good about your mentor, but what was the prophecy?" The small she-cat looked away. "Uh, it's pretty bad and stuff, but -"

" _What is the prophecy?!"_

Blackleaf reeled back, obviously startled from his outburst. "It-it told of destruction, but I think it was only a warning. It went, _the storm of fire shall burn through the dead desert of dust and sand stones, while the raven with the poppies in it's claws caws overhead, and the gray leaves crumbles and float through the air of thunder._ What does it mean, Kestrelleg?!"

The deputy pursed his lips and looked away. "Ask Ivy. . . actually, you go see if she's alright. I'll go tell Pebblestar." The two hurried off to their respected dens.

Pebblestar didn't take it well. He gnashed his teeth together, growling. "This means the end of ThunderClan. I'm sorry, I know these are your kits, but they have to go. I have to protect the Clan."

"Blackleaf said it might just be a warning," interjected Kestrelleg. Though there was a prophecy that these kits could destroy ThunderClan, they were still his kits. "We could just watch them, instead."

Pebblestar frowned; this didn't please him. "I suppose we should give them a chance. Well, go see how they're doing." Kestrelleg bowed his head and backed out, but didn't go to the nursery. He instead wandered out of camp, staring at the bare trees. What was he going to do?

 **Blackleaf P.O.V.**

 _Blackleaf brought the wet clump of moss to Ivynose's mouth as she groaned in pain. The black_ apprentice turned away instead of facing the truth - Ivynose probably wouldn't survive.

As she trundled out to dispose of the damp but useless mossball, she mulled over what it would be like to be main medicine cat if Ivynose. . . passed on. Definitely less freedom and time. Blackleaf would have to divide her time more, and it would be costly, especially in battle.

Her thoughts turned to the new kits. At the moment they were the only kits in the nursery; Foxfur was due in a moon. But their names. . . Pebblestar and Kestrelleg didn't realize it, but they were named after some old cats from ThunderClan legend; heroes.

She sighed, why was being a medicine such a big responsibility? Why did it have to be one or two cats' job, not several?

Blackleaf's head snapped up as Thornheart stumbled up to her. "Ivynose. . . not well. . . need you," she gasped, as if she had sprinted the whole way. The medicine cat apprentice's eyes went round.

As she ran, her feet hardly touched the ground, and the trees were just a blur. Ivynose wasn't just a mentor, but a replacement mother, after Blackleaf's birth one died, along with her two littermates, Petalkit and Drykit, and their father, leaving their sole family member harshly alone in the world.

The world was spinning when Blackleaf got to camp, but it didn't matter when the retired medicine cat elder exited the den meant for healing, his tail trailing the ground as he shook his head sadly. "I don't know what got her. It must have been to much strain on her heart. I'm sorry. I know what she meant to you."

The small she-cat entered, trembling. All hope flew out the window when she saw the crumpled up body on the ground, cold and lifeless. Blackleaf rushed to it, sobbing.

"Why, Ivynose? _Why?!_ " For a while, nothing could comfort her. Pebblestar looked on from the shadows of the den with sorrow; this was truly a tragedy.

The broad-shouldered tom jumped as he turned around, seeing a StarClan cat that appeared silently. "Beware the kits, Pebblestar," the wrinkled she-cat boomed. "But treat them like the others. Even _we_ cannot see what will happen."

Pebblestar nodded with fear, the dead were enough to make even _him_ quiver. "I-I will. Don't worry." The old StarClan elder snorted. "Unfortunately, we don't have much faith in you. We have told another cat in this clan. . . and one outside of it." She melted away to nothing, leaving the rigid leader standing in the fading light in shock.

 **I made Ravenkit a she-cat because I felt that when she chose to give up a part of her soul, she decided she would feel more comfortable as a female.**

 **Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! I probably won't update this fast most of the time. Just saying.**

 **Reviews~**

 **Cherrybranch - Yes, I had to try again. I just don't know what happened!**

 **Graykit P.O.V. (six moons later)**

 _Graystar climbed to the top of the tall log, his fur reflecting the bright sunlight. "ThunderClan, attack!" he yowled. "ThunderClan - "_

Fernfoot padded over and grabbed him by the scruff, knocking him out of his fantasy. "That's enough, dear. I know how fun being a kit is, but you're apprentice ceremony is coming up. Won't that be fun?" The calico queen looked ready to burst with pride, though her son didn't share the same views.

"Mom, can't I be a kit for _one more moon_?!" he whined. Fernfoot chuckled quietly to herself, before setting him down in front of Firekit and Sandkit, who were bickering about the best way to hunt a mouse.

"You're supposed to get downwind so it doesn't smell you," declared Sandkit. "It will smell you before it sees you." Firekit disagreed. "Nuh uh! You have to put all your weight onto your haunches, so it doesn't _feel_ you."

Kestrelleg snuck up behind the siblings, scaring all three of them when Ravenkit, who was on his back shouted _Boo!_ before falling off in a fit of giggles. "Actually, Firekit is correct. While you shouldn't let it smell you, it will feel you first." Sandkit sulked away.

Fernfoot suppressed a smile, though it quickly turned into frown. "Where's Dustkit?!" she demanded, her protective mother sense kicking in.

He was found quickly. Graykit yelped as tiny claws dug into his back. "Who's leader now?" he snickered. Graykit turned a deep shade of velvet. "You saw that?"

Dustkit's laughs were cut short as he was dragged aside by the impatient queen. She began to lick him ferociously as the aging Pebblestar slowly shambled outside to Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here under Highrock!" his feeble voice yowled to the already gathering group of cats. Fernfoot and Kestrelleg leaned against each other, beaming with pride.

"Sandkit," he called forward. "you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sandpaw. Your mentor will be Snowburst. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you." Graykit's sister bounded up to her new mentor`, jumping with excitement at the prospect of getting one of the best hunters in the clan as her mentor.

This process continued with Graykit's three other littermates, Firekit to Leafripple, Dustkit to Scarredface, and Ravenkit to Greenwillow. Finally it was Graykit's turn.

The fluffy gray kit stumbled forward at the call of his name. He couldn't concentrate on the ceremony, only on the question, _Who will be my mentor?_

". . . Your mentor will be Acornfur. I hope he will pass on all he learned from Stoneclover onto you." Graypaw stepped to the brown tom, but as he touched noses to with him, his appearence _changed_ , becoming broad-shouldered and golden.

The big cat's name played into Graypaw's mind. _Lionheart._ He collapsed, sending leaves tumbling through the air. Fernfoot rushed to him, crying out. A worried Blackleaf appeared at his side, staring at him through his haze.

"What's wrong with him?!" Fernfoot wailed. Sandpaw and Firepaw gathered close, and Dustpaw and Ravenpaw jumped up and down, trying to get a good view. "Away!" Blackleaf snapped. "He needs air."

That was the last Graypaw remembered, as his view faded out.

 **Ravenpaw P.O.V. (two moons later)**

Ravenpaw stalked the mouse agitatedly. The fat thing was just sitting there, surprisingly fat for the beginning of leaf-bare.

Leaf-bare wasn't the only bad thing. Graypaw still hadn't woken up, and shoving mushed up fresh kill down his throat was getting harder by the day. Pebblestar was on his last life - not something that took people by shock.

Two sunrises after Graypaw's falling unconscious, Greenwillow had insisted on viewing the territory with Firepaw and his mentor, Leafripple. Neither of them enjoyed it, though. It just wasn't right without their sick brother and other two littermates.

Dustpaw had quickly become the best fighter, and Sandpaw and Firepaw were fighting for the position of best hunter. Ravenpaw had faded to the background, winning and losing the same amount of practice battles, catching the normal amount of prey.

After the first moon of training, Foxfur's kits had become apprentices, Birdpaw and Icepaw were as proud as ducks with their first nestlings.

Ravenpaw sighed, and picked up the now dead mouse, it and a shrew she had found near the river. There the prey was scrawny, but ThunderClan was having some disputes with RiverClan. Hopefully it would all be flattened out at the Gathering. . .

Speaking of the gathering, the moment Ravenpaw entered camp, Pebblestar padded out of his den, one of the only places he would be these days, to Highrock. "The cats going to the Gathering will be Leafripple, Firepaw, Fernfoot, Littlefox, Greenwillow, Ravenpaw, Stormflight, and Moonwhisper," he announced, before retreating back to his den.

Greenwillow quickly approached her apprentice, a worried look on her face. "This isn't good, how late he's announcing who's going to the Gathering. I hope he's feeling alright." Ravenpaw bowed her muzzle, then steered her way to the nursery. Sagekit and her sister, Streamkit, tumbled out, their brother, Stripedkit, quickly following. Streamkit poked her head out and squeaked, "You'll tell us all about it, right?" Ravenpaw laughed, Thornheart's kits were the only ones who could make her smile these days.

"Of course! Only if you can let me leave, then I will get home in time." The three nodded solemnly and rolled away.

The walk there was uneventful, they just had to go fast, having left late. ThunderClan was the last clan, and the other three leaders were standing uncomfortably on the branch, about to begin.

Runningstar stepped forward. "RiverClan is well, two litters of kits have been born, and we have one new apprentice. Sunpaw!" The pretty she-cat blushed as her name was called. Runningstar smiled, but his expression quickly turned serious. "However, ThunderClan has been putting their scent inside our borders!" Pebblestar bowed his head. "We did no such thing." The RiverClan leader's face turned purple. "You-!" his accusation was cut off when a paw, obviously a cat's, shot out from the bushes behind the log and knock Pebblestar off of where he stood. The snap of his neck was heard instantly, and he lay in a pool of blood from a large cut in his head.

Pebblestar was dead.

 **Sorry with all the time skips. It just had to happen. A bit of a filler chapter. . .**

 **Put it in your reviews if you want a certain P.O.V. On that note. . .**

 **Review!**


End file.
